


Words Unsaid

by RandyQueen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: He regrets what he didn't say





	

There are moments where he wished he would have said something. Where he chanced rejection. Where he didn’t fear the repercussions. But he stayed silent. Every moment he regrets it. He had many opportunities and failed to say something.

 

The first time he had the urge was when his dearest had gone against Seabury. He had looked so confident and brave. His eyes had sparkled with defiance. Every word that tumbled from his lips were sharp and attacked with vigor. He said nothing.

 

Another time was when they entered the war. Many times he feared for him. Every time they rode to the battlefield, he would almost slip up. Whether it be in their tent or on the field itself. He only rested when his dear was appointed to the General as his letter writer. 

 

His heart had felt similar to glass when at the ball. The looks she had cast to his dearest were ones of helplessness. He couldn’t stand in the way so he didn’t intervene. Her sister had whisked him away and she had him hooked.

 

He was there when his dearest had told their friends that he was going to propose to her. His glass heart shattered. He gave no indications of his inner turmoil and played the happy friend, agreeing to be his best man. He sat in his room and did his best to not break down.

 

The wedding had him in shreds. But, as the best man, he gave his speech and introduced the bride’s sister. The sister had given her speech and all went well. He made small talk with the guest and spoke with the youngest sister. He avoided the couple and the eldest sister.

 

To try and lessen the feelings, he went to his home state and fought with the slaves. He fought to end slavery. His plan had failed and his feelings grew. Every once of his being had felt; it’s what got him killed.

 

He let emotion take over, his actions, his breaths were for his dearest. He had left a letter for him in case he didn’t make it. It held what he couldn’t say and more. He had one sent to his wife and child that he left.

 

His last words for his dearest as the bullet headed towards him.

  
“I love you, Alexander.”


End file.
